One True Unselfish Love
by JKing88
Summary: The night a drunken Lucas kidnapped Will and crashed into a tree was the last time anyone saw Will Horton. 16 years later, he returns.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Title taken from the Tom Jones song "My Mother's Eyes". Please note for Will and Chad I did envision Chandler and Casey. Feel free to picture whoever you like though.

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Little William Horton opened his heavy eyes. His head throbbed and he heard a strange sound. All Will wanted was his mommy and daddy.

Will adjusted on the cold bed. He didn't recognize anything he saw.

The walls were white and bare. The bed had big, fat rails. Almost like the ones on his big boy bed at home. But these ones were big and had funny buttons on them.

Will turned his head, trying to find the beeping sound only it hurt. It hurt so much Will started whimpering. The whimpering hurt too. He was so thirsty and everything ached. Where was his mommy? He needed his mommy to kiss his booboos and make it all better.

Will glanced at his little hands and frowned. There was something stuck inside of him!

Will pulled at the needle taped to him. He cried out in pain.

Where was his mommy? Why was he all alone?

The back of Will's skull throbbed horribly. Will touched his head only to gasp loudly.

There was a big bandage over his entire head. He couldn't feel anything. Only a thick fabric that circled his entire head.

Will's lower lip wobbled, tears threatened to spill. He just wanted his mommy and daddy.

"Mommy?" Will croaked, throat raw. "Daddy?"

The beeps increased in tempo.

 _BeepBeepBeep._

Will panicked. His tiny chest rose up and down rapidly.

"Daddy?!" Will screamed.

 _Beepbeepbeep._

The door opened and a strange man walked through.

"Aw, I see our little patient is awake," the man announced.

The man sounded weird. Will wrinkled his nose and cowered against the sheets. He wasn't allowed to talk to strangers.

"Yes," the man, Rolf, nodded. He checked over Will's heart monitor. "Too fast. I told him you needed someone to be here when you woke up."

Will curled towards one side of the bed, eyes wide.

"Oh, forgive me," Rolf chuckled. "I am your doctor. Do you know what a doctor is?"

Will gave a single jerky nod. Doctors save people. His uncle Mike was a doctor.

"You were in an accident," Rolf explained. He gently grabbed Will's tiny arm and put a blood pressure monitor around it. "But we saved you."

"M-mommy?" Will questioned.

"No talking, please," Rolf hushed.

Will cried when the cuff tightened around his arm.

"There we go," Rolf released the pressure. "A little high but that's alright. You're just scared. Soon it'll all make sense."

Rolf wrote something down in a chart before giving Will a small smile.

"I'll just get you some water," Rolf explained. "Then you'll feel better, yes?"

As the doctor with the funny voice left, Will exhaled shakily. Maybe he would bring his mommy and daddy with him next time.

* * *

"Absolutely not," a gangly teenage boy raged. "How could you bring that boy here?!"

"It's only for a short time, my son," replied a man with a thick Italian accent. "Only until he is ready. You will hardly know he is here."

"No, father," the boy crossed his arms.

"I do not ask much from you," the man narrowed his eyes. "But you will respect my wishes. I need that boy."

"He's a child," the teenager raised his voice. "What could you possibly need him for?"

"Do not talk back to me," the man growled. "I have made my decision and you will respect me, Elvis."

EJ DiMera winced at his father's tone. He hated when his father yelled. He also hated hearing his first name.

Stefano DiMera sighed heavily. He did not like to yell at his son. But this was important.

"Do not question my decisions again," Stefano warned.

EJ nodded, refusing to make eye contact.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Sir?" Rolf stuck his head in the door. "The boy is awake."

* * *

Stefano pushed open the door to the makeshift hospital room. He had a cup of water with a straw in hand.

The small boy on the bed lifted his head in anticipation. As soon as he caught sight of Stefano, his face fell, shoulders drooping.

"Hello," Stefano stated. He offered the boy the glass.

Will snatched the cup out of the man's hands. He clumsily directed the straw into his mouth. His mommy and daddy never let him use a big cup. He could only use his sippy cups.

"I'm sure you must have many questions," Stefano sat in the chair next to the boy's bed.

Will chewed on the straw nervously.

"Mommy?" Will asked.

Stefano shook his head.

"Oh, my poor child," Stefano sighed heartily. "I'm afraid your mother isn't here."

"M-mommy?" Will repeated, blue eyes watering.

"No, child," Stefano reached out and grabbed the boys hand. "No more mommy."

"D-daddy?" Will pleaded.

"I'm afraid I'm all you have now," Stefano said. "But it will be alright. You get to live in this wonderful mansion. You'll never want for anything. When the time is right, you'll understand everything."

"Want Mommy 'n Daddy," Will begged. "Want!"

"You'll have to stay here until you recover," Stefano continued, ignoring Will. "Your poor little head has been through so much."

Stefano cupped Will's bandage-wrapped head.

"Yes," a smile slowly spread across Stefano's face. "Everything will work out beautifully, il mio angioletto."

* * *

EJ turned the page of his book before tossing it aside in frustration. His father and Rolf were moving the boy into a room of his own today. EJ still didn't understand why the boy was there. EJ knew he must be important if his father went through all the trouble.

' _But why won't he explain anything to me?'_ EJ crossed his arms. _'He usually tells me everything I want to know.'_

EJ didn't want a child in the house. At 17 years old, he was too busy to deal with such things. He had his studies and his girlfriends. Recently, EJ developed an interest in racing cars. His father had just bought him his own formula one car to practice. Renovations to the backyard had already begun.

EJ always got what he wanted, always. He even managed to convince his father and Eton to allow him to live at home in the mansion instead of at school.

EJ did not need a little brat running around disrupting his time. Father and Rolf would return to Salem soon enough. EJ would be left with occasional visits from his mother and step-father as well as the staff. He severely hoped someone would be left to care for the child.

' _It certainly won't be me,'_ EJ assured himself.

* * *

Will picked up one of the many toys in the room they guided him to. He squeezed the bear to his chest, using it as a shield. He didn't like the men with the accents. They scared him.

"This is your room now, child," Stefano stated. He waved his hand around the room with a grin.

Will looked at all the toys, overwhelmed.

"You shall want for nothing," Stefano grinned. He could see the future so clear, so brightly. "When the time is right you'll be everything I ever hoped for."

"Now, stay here," Stefano ordered. "Someone will be up with your lunch soon."

Will sat down on the floor once the scary men left. He gingerly pulled out two toy cars, making them race.

Will wanted his mommy and daddy more than anything. He missed them so much. He had been alone in that scary room forever. He was glad to have toys again. But he would rather have his mommy and daddy.

* * *

 **Weeks Later**

EJ walked through the front door of the mansion and nearly tripped on his face. Righting himself, EJ hissed when he saw the toy cars left in front of the door.

"Damnit," EJ grumbled. "Who let him play near the door?!"

His words echoed around the mansions walls.

Will peeked out from behind a statue in the front room. He didn't know who the tall boy was. Will had seen him around the big house but didn't know his name. The boy didn't seem nice. He yelled a lot.

EJ picked up the toy cars and walked further into the house. He glanced at the front room and paused. Two little legs stuck out from behind a statue.

Rolling his eyes, EJ bent over and rolled the cars towards the figure.

Will waited until the boy left before reaching out and grabbing the toys. He began to play again.

* * *

It became routine after that. Everyday EJ came home, he would nearly trip over some toy left in front of the door. EJ would pick them up and place them in front of the boy's hiding spot behind the statue.

That was the only interaction they had for the first few weeks.

One day, EJ came home and there were no toys left for him to fall over. EJ didn't want to admit it. But, he was curious about the small, quiet boy.

EJ never saw the boy around the mansion. He supposed it was so large that wasn't surprising. Yet, EJ wondered what the boy did. Did he play with EJ's old governess or a maid? Did he keep to himself the whole time?

EJ placed his backpack near the front door and decided to look for the boy.

* * *

Will was questing. Not many two year olds could do it, Will knew. But he was special. The scary man with the funny voice told him so.

Will learned about questing in his book the funny lady with the pretty accent read to him every night. Big, brave knights went on quests. So Will would do it too.

Will didn't find anything interesting in the first rooms he went too. This last room looked exciting though.

There were pictures of cars that looked like Will's toys on the walls. There were so many books and a great, big bed. Will loved books.

Being very careful, Will climbed onto the massive bed and attempted to reach a book. It was so high, he couldn't reach.

But Will was on a quest. Brave knights didn't give up. Brave knights found a way.

Will grabbed all the pillows on the bed and stretched his little arms. Finally, Will's fingertips brushed the spine of the book.

Just as Will yanked with all his might, the bedroom door opened. Will startled and toppled off the bed with a shriek.

* * *

EJ pushed open his bedroom door. He couldn't find the kid anywhere. The maid was of no help either. On a whim, EJ decided to check his own room. For all he knew the kid could have gotten lost in the labyrinth of hallways.

Will's bandaged head bounced off the hard wooden floor with a loud smack. He laid there for a few breaths, stunned into silence. Then he began to wail.

EJ reacted as fast as he could. He saw the boy bang his head on the floor and winced.

Will sobbed loudly, tears and snot dripping down his face.

"Woah," EJ didn't know what to do. He had never dealt with a child before. "It's alright."

EJ lifted the boy into his arms. He bounced the boy up and down on his hip, trying to sooth him.

"It's okay," EJ promised. He gingerly touched the boys head, hoping that was true.

EJ didn't know much about the boy. All his father had told him was he had rescued the boy from a horrible accident. That the boy's father had drunkenly drove them into a tree. Afraid, the father fled the scene and his child. Stefano, through the goodness of his own heart, adopted the boy when no family could be found.

EJ didn't even know the boy's name. He heard his father referring to the boy as his angioletto though.

"It's okay, Angel," EJ pressed the boys head to his neck. "It's okay."

Will cried and cried until he couldn't anymore. His head hurt so much. Didn't the tall boy understand? He was hurt and his mommy wasn't there to kiss it better.

EJ sat them on his bed. The boy kept his arms and legs locked around EJ's body.

"Shh," EJ rubbed the boy's back. "Shh."

Will shook his head. Through his sobs, he whispered, "Booboo."

EJ frowned, barely able to understand the boy.

"Booboo?" EJ repeated. It took him a few moments to realize what the boy wanted.

EJ carefully pushed the boy away. Nervously, EJ pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's head.

Will blinked up at the boy, getting his first good look at his face.

EJ smiled at the boy's large blue eyes.

"Better?" EJ asked.

Will blinked. The boy's voice was different but not scary like the other men's voices. Will liked it.

EJ didn't know what to do under the boy's scrutiny. So, he placed another kiss on the boy's head.

"It's going to be okay," EJ repeated.

Will nodded and smiled slightly.

* * *

Will didn't hide from the boy when he came home now. Instead, Will continued playing in front of the door.

Instead of EJ almost falling over a toy, now he fell over Will.

"Can't you play somewhere else?" EJ wondered with a huff. "Somewhere I won't almost die?"

Will giggled and smiled.

"Oh, fine," EJ sat on the floor. "I might as well play too."

Every day Will and EJ got closer and closer. EJ took time to play with Will. Will looked forward to EJ coming home from school every day.

* * *

One night the mansion shook with the sound of thunder.

Will threw his covers over his head, trembling. He clung to his teddy bear.

As his room lit up with lightning and the windows clattered, Will rolled out of bed.

Will pushed open his door, teddy bear tight in his hand. He ran as fast as his little legs could take him to EJ's room.

EJ woke to two bony elbows and two bony knees digging into his stomach.

Will crawled over EJ as carefully as he could.

Thunder rumbled loudly.

Will squeaked, terrified.

"What?" EJ questioned, confused.

Will pushed his face into EJ's neck and held on tightly.

EJ, barely awake, put his arm around Will and patted his back.

"S'okay, Angel," EJ promised. "I got you."

"Daddy," Will whispered. "No let go."

EJ opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He took a deep breath before replying.

"Daddy, won't let go," EJ swallowed. "Daddy's got you."


	2. Chapter 2

**16 years later**

"My son just graduated," EJ cuffed Angel on the back of the head. "Of course we're celebrating."

"It's just secondary school," Angel modestly replied. "It's not that big."

"And how many graduate top of their class?" EJ bragged. "And how many get a scholarship to their dream university? Their father's alma mater?"

"Probably more than you think," Angel smiled, pleased.

"Hardly," EJ snorted.

"What about you?" Angel elbowed his father in the ribs. "When do I get to meet this mysterious girlfriend?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," EJ sniffed, nose in the air.

"Dad," Angel laughed. "Please, even Nonno is excited about it."

"Your grandfather talked to you about her?" EJ frowned.

"Yeah," Angel nodded. "He said you've been really happy. And that it made him happy."

EJ set his jaw. Anything that made his father happy couldn't be good for EJ.

EJ moved to Salem when his son started to study for his A-level qualifications. It took a lot of adjusting for both father and son but they adapted. Now that Angel would be advancing to university, EJ knew it was time for his son to come to Salem for the summer.

When EJ moved to Salem, his father was supportive. Almost too supportive, if EJ thought about it. The first person EJ met in his new apartment building was a melancholy woman named Samantha Brady.

EJ learned quite a lot about the woman. When she was a teenager she lost her young son. His father kidnapped him and her baby was never seen again. The poor woman never recovered.

Samantha worked as a receptionist for her father at the police station. Most of the time, Samantha was rather meek and quiet. But EJ sensed there was more to her. A hidden fire smothered by years of pain.

EJ knew his father had some sort of vendetta against the Brady family but EJ didn't know why. As a teenager, EJ wanted to impress his father. He often blindly followed any and all instructions. But, the second his little Angel called him daddy everything changed for EJ.

Sure, EJ was underhanded. Yes, he might engage in illegal activities every now and again. Maybe he never told Angel or anyone else that he wasn't the boy's biological father but who cares? Being a father changed him.

' _If my father thinks my interest in Samantha is anything other than genuine he is going to be sadly mistaken,'_ EJ thought.

"Let's get on the plane as soon as we can," EJ suggested. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Halfway through the trip, EJ gazed at his son from across the private jet.

"So," EJ asked. "Whatever happened to that Preston bloke?"

Angel's face heated up.

"Um, nothing," Angel responded.

EJ gave his son a knowing look.

"Okay," Angel amended. "He kissed me a few times but that's it."

"Only kissed you?" EJ pressed.

When Angel was fourteen EJ caught him staring at one of the gardeners a little too long. EJ figured his son wasn't interested in the proper way to trim a rose bush.

EJ sat Angel down and let him know in explicit terms that EJ loved him no matter what. Gay, straight, bi or other, EJ would support him.

A few months later, at dinner, Angel admitted he was gay. EJ thanked Angel for trusting him. Angel grinned before asking EJ to pass the mashed potatoes.

Ever since then EJ made sure to talk to Angel about any of the boys in his life.

"Yes," Angel implored. "He wanted more than that but I wasn't ready. He got mad and we stopped seeing each other."

EJ furrowed his brow. He made a mental note to check up on that Preston boy. No one was allowed to pressure his son and get away with it.

"I don't know," Angel continued. He was oblivious to his father's inner ruminations. "I think I want to steer clear of any romantic entanglements for a while. At least until I get to university."

"You're much too responsible," EJ decided. "I don't know who you take after in that regard but it's not me."

* * *

"Aw," Stefano chuckled and held out his arms. "Il mio angioletto!"

Angel tightly grasped his grandfather. He could barely remember the last time he saw his nonno.

"I missed you," Angel declared.

"I wish I could have gone with your father," Stefano smiled. "But I've been much too busy."

"With what?" Angel asked innocently.

"I've decided to throw you a little welcome home party," Stefano explained. "I think this town will…enjoy getting to know you."

Angel stared at his grandfather oddly but brushed it off. Stefano had always said strange things around the boy.

"What's this about a party?" EJ questioned. He came into the mansion's main room after putting Angel's luggage away.

Stefano had convinced EJ they both should stay at the mansion for Angel's visit.

"Nothing," Stefano dismissed. "Tonight we're going to dinner at The Dock. I've made reservations."

"Alright," EJ glanced at his father suspiciously. EJ turned his attention on Angel. "Do you want me to show you around town?"

"No," Angel shook his head. "I want to explore myself. That's what I'll need to do when I start at Oxford."

EJ proudly smiled.

* * *

Angel walked through the town square. He read a sign that read Horton Town Square. He made a note to ask his father or grandfather why they were important.

So far, Angel enjoyed the town of Salem. He didn't really understand why his father or grandfather lived here though.

' _It's so small,'_ Angel noted. _'How could Nonno's business even work here?'_

Angel continued through the square when he saw a group of teenagers and young adults. They all looked to be around his age.

' _I am thirsty,'_ Angel realized. _'Maybe they can direct me somewhere good.'_

Head held high, shoulders back, Angel cantered up to the large group.

"Excuse me," Angel cleared his throat. "I'm a bit new in town. I was wondering if anyone could direct me to a tearoom?"

The entire group turned and stared at Angel.

Angel smiled as confident as he could. His father always impressed upon him how important it was to appear in control.

"Um," one girl with dark hair and brown skin blinked several times, smiling widely. "We don't really have tearooms."

"We do have coffeehouses," another girl with dark curly hair beamed. "I could show you, if you want?"

"Gabi, Kinsey," another girl with red-ish hair scolded. "Stop being desperate."

Angel glanced around helplessly.

The red-head stuck out her hand.

"I'm Melanie," she greeted. "Nice to meet you."

Angel shook her hand.

"Angel," he replied. "Pleasure."

"These are Gabi and Kinsey," Melanie gestured to the girls from earlier. "Sorry about them."

"S'alright," Angel shrugged.

"We've just never met anyone as hot as you with that accent," Kinsey nodded seriously.

"Oh my god," Gabi mumbled under her breath. "You can't just say things like that."

"Sorry about them," a boy butted in. "They're drawn to you because I've rejected them both."

"Ew, T, get real," Kinsey complained.

"See?" T joked. "Can't get over me."

"Right," Angel smiled politely.

"Anyway," Melanie loudly spoke above everyone else. "We were just on our way to this new place. It's really awesome. You should come."

"Sure," Angel responded. "Lead the way."

"Let me show you," Gabi linked her arm with Angel's. "I insist."

Melanie shoved Gabi away.

"Down girl," Melanie teased. "So, Angel. What brings you to Salem?"

Everyone walked together. Angel made sure to keep his arms at his sides. He didn't need any other female getting the wrong impression.

"I'm just visiting family for the summer," Angel explained. "Before I go to university."

"University?" T questioned in a terrible British accent.

"Yes," Angel smiled at the horrible attempt to mimic him. "I'm going to Oxford in the fall."

"Wow," Kinsey fanned herself. "Brains, beauty, and brawn. I think I hit the jackpot."

"Actually," Angel interjected. "I'm-,"

"So," Gabi interrupted. "What family are you visiting?"

"Yeah," Melanie pressed. "Everyone in Salem knows everyone. I bet we know your folks."

"It's just my father and grandfather," Angel answered. "Well, an aunt too but I've never met her before."

"Cool," T nodded. "Wait, what's your last name?"

Angel opened his mouth.

"We're here," Melanie announced.

Angel read the sign on the door- Common Grounds.

Everyone ushered Angel inside.

"Come on," Melanie steered him towards an empty table in the back. "What do you want?" she questioned.

"Um, just a spot of tea would be nice," Angel replied.

"Sure thing, Mr. Posh," Melanie laughed.

"So," Kinsey pushed Angel into the booth. She shoved in close to him, practically in his lap.

"So?" Angel queried.

"Where exactly are you from?" Gabi asked. She sat across from him and glared at Kinsey in distaste.

"I grew up in Eton," Angel responded before anyone could cut him off. At their blank looks he continued, "It's in Berkshire. That's a few kilometers from London. Miles, I mean. I spent my time there and in Oxford growing up."

"Oh," Kinsey nodded. "Cool."

"Why those places in particular?" Gabi wondered. She pushed her hair out of her face, smiling widely.

"That's where my father completed his schooling," Angel replied. "He had me quite young."

"Here," Melanie thrust a tea pot in front of Angel. She slapped a few tea bags next to it. "I didn't know what you like."

"Thank you," Angel picked through the selection. He hoped his distaste didn't show.

"So," T nudged in close to Kinsey making her frown. "What do you think of good ol Salem so far?"

"I haven't seen much," Angel truthfully stated. "It seems lovely though."

"Lovely?" a new voice questioned with a laugh. "I guess you weren't kidding about the accent, Mel."

Angel looked up to see a tall, handsome boy with dark hair and eyes.

' _Oh,'_ Angel thought. Something began sweeping inside of his chest, fluttering.

"Told you," Melanie grabbed the boy's hand and grinned. "Angel," Melanie introduced. "This is my boyfriend, Chad."

"Hey," Chad nodded. "Chad Woods."

"Angel D-," Angel attempted to say.

"What's everyone doing over here?" another voice asked.

"Ignoring you, duh," Melanie laughed.

Angel began to wonder why he even bothered to speak at this point. He glanced over to see two new faces. A pretty blonde girl and a handsome brunette with spiky, messy hair with their arms linked.

' _Is everyone in this town a model?'_ Angel sighed.

"Ha ha," the male replied. He spotted the unfamiliar blonde squished against Kinsey and stopped.

"Oooh," the blonde woman asked. "Who is that?"

"I'm Angel," he responded.

"Yeah, I bet you are," the girl laughed. "I'm Abigail."

She promptly dropped the brunettes arm.

"This is my cousin," Abigail emphasized the word. "Sonny."

"Hi," Sonny grinned.

' _He definitely looks like an angel,_ ' Sonny thought.

"How's the tea?" Chad questioned.

"Oh," Angel bit his lip. "Um, it's fine."

"Is that polite for crap?" Chas bluntly asked.

"Um, well," Angel smiled. "Pretty much, yes."

"Come show me how to make a proper cup then," Chad requested. The poor kid looked like he could use an escape from that many people. "If I want this shop to work I need to learn."

"Yes," Angel instantly agreed. He got out from the booth and followed Chad over to the counter.

"Maybe I should go too," Sonny watched the two. His eyes glued to Angel's butt when he leaned against the counter.

"Rrrriiight," Gabi joked. "I doubt you'll get much learning done."

"Yeah," Melanie agreed. "Besides, this view ain't too shabby."

T crossed his arms and sighed loudly.

"Am I the only one not looking at Angel's ass?" T wondered.

"Yes," everyone replied at the same time.

* * *

"Taste," Angel ordered with a grin.

Chad took a swallow.

"Damn," Chad said. "You're right."

"Never question a Brit about their tea," Angel threatened. "That's serious business."

"Now I know, huh," Chad put his elbows on the counter.

Angel looked away. Their faces were so close together now.

"What brings you to Salem?" Chad asked. "Doesn't seem like a great place to get away."

"My family is here," Angel shrugged. "I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Oh," Chad winced.

"Is something wrong?" Angel wondered, instantly concerned.

"I just lost my mom not too long ago," Chad explained. "I don't know my real father but my step-father's an ass."

Angel nodded. He didn't like the stricken look on Chad's handsome face.

"I don't know my mom," Angel offered. "It's always been my father and I."

"Really?" Chad moved even closer.

"Yes," Angel admitted. "He had one serious girlfriend when he was at university but they didn't last. That's it basically."

"Huh," Chad said. "Maybe we have more in common than I thought."

Angel licked his lips seeing Chad's soft grin.

' _He has a girlfriend,'_ Angel reminded himself. _'Stop that right now.'_

"They look cozy," Kinsey noticed. She kicked at Sonny's leg under the table. "Maybe you have a shot after all."

"I'm not ready for anything serious," Sonny argued.

"He's only here for the summer," T pointed out. "If he swings that way it could be fun. Just don't tell me any details."

"Gee, thanks," Sonny rolled his eyes.

Melanie frowned at Chad and Angel. They did look a little too close for her comfort.

Clearing her face of any jealously, Melanie stood up and headed towards the counter.

"Hey," Melanie put her hand on Angel's back. "We need to get ready for tonight," Melanie reminded Chad.

"Oh, right," Chad nodded. He had forgotten. He was so caught up in talking to Angel.

"Get ready?" Angel repeated.

"Yeah, everyone's going to The Dock," Melanie explained.

"A restaurant," Chad offered seeing Angel's lost expression.

"Anyway," Melanie continued. "Every year around this time all the main families get together. Sort of a celebration."

"Not exactly," Chad amended. He gave Melanie a strange look. "Every year on today's date the whole town gets together in hopes that their lost Horton will return."

"Hortons' really," Melanie added.

"Lost Horton?" Angel shook his head.

"The Horton's are a big deal around her, founding family and all," Chad explained. "One of them, Lucas Horton, had a son. One day he kidnapped the boy when he was a toddler."

"Oh," Angel frowned.

"Yeah," Melanie nodded. "Lucas was drunk and crashed his car into a tree. By the time help came, Lucas was passed out."

"No one ever found the baby," Chad finished. "Lucas is in jail and Sami never recovered. The town gets together to remember the boy, in hopes that one day he'll return."

* * *

Everyone gathered their things to leave and said their goodbyes. Unfortunately, Angel had no idea how to get back home. He hadn't paid much attention after he met his new friends.

"Need some help?" Sonny couldn't resist asking.

"Yes, please," Angel smiled. "I need to get to Lakeview Drive."

Sonny whistled loudly.

"That's an expensive area," Sonny said. "Not that I have much room to say anything. My uncle lives a few streets over."

"Oh," Angel mumbled.

"So," Sonny nudged their shoulders together. "You seemed to get along with Chad."

"Yeah," Angel nodded enthusiastic. "Chad's great. He's nice and he's funny and he's hands-," Angel clamped his lips shut.

Sonny laughed.

"You can say it," Sonny encouraged. "Chad's my best friend. I know he's hot."

Sonny brushed his fingers down Angel's arm daringly.

"Besides," Sonny confessed. "I happen to be gay so it's not like I could make a big deal of it."

"You are?" Angel turned to stare at Sonny. He really was nice looking. Angel might have paid more attention to Chad but he wasn't blind. "I mean, um, I am too. Gay that is."

"I thought so," Sonny replied.

"Am I that obvious?" Angel winced. "I hope I didn't freak Chad out. I didn't mean to stare at him like that. I'm just not very subtle and I would hate for him to-,"

"Relax," Sonny squeezed Angel's hand comfortingly. "Chad isn't like that. He'd probably like that you're attracted to him. Actually," Sonny realized. "He seemed to really like you too. I'm sure you two will be fast friends."

"Good," Angel squeezed back before letting go of Sonny's hand. "I'm still new to the whole proud scene. Out, yeah, but not loudly."

"It takes time," Sonny assured the boy. "You can't be that old anyway."

"18," Angel responded.

"I'm 21," Sonny offered. _'Only a few years older.'_

"Oh, do you go to university here?" Angel inquired.

"I just started this past semester," Sonny revealed. "I didn't grow up here like most of the others."

"No?" Angel hummed.

"No," Sonny revealed. "We moved around some but mostly I grew up in Dubai. After I graduated, I traveled for a while. I ended up in San Francisco for about a year. After that I came here."

"I'd like to visit San Francisco one day," Angel admitted.

"It's a nice city," Sonny quickly responded. "But I'm glad I left."

"Okay," Angel moved on. He sensed something in Sonny's tone that he rather not deal with.

Sonny's phone beeped loudly. After checking it, he sighed.

"Damn," Sonny stated. "I need to go pick up something for my father. Do you think you can make it home alright on your own?"

Angel looked around at his surroundings. He recognized the street they veered onto.

"Yes," Angel confirmed. "Thank you for taking me this far at least."

"It was no problem," Sonny flashed Angel a wide, blinding grin. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

"I'd like that," Angel smiled shyly back.

* * *

"Did you see the town?" EJ questioned. He came into Angel's room with a tie. "This'll look good with your eyes."

"I met some people," Angel told his father. He let EJ put the tie around him and fix it up.

"People?" EJ mused. "Or a boy?"

"There were girls and boys there, Dad," Angel huffed.

"Boys, huh?" EJ teased. "Just how many summer romances are you hoping to start?"

"None," Angel maintained, indignant. "Besides," Angel admitted with a pout. "The one I liked has a girlfriend."

"So?" EJ asked.

"I'm not getting into the habit of chasing after straight guys," Angel explained.

"Do you know if he's straight?" EJ demanded. "Or are you assuming?"

"I didn't ask him," Angel confirmed. "But he has a girlfriend. Besides, his best friend noticed I liked him. If Chad was bi he would have told me."

"He?" EJ lifted his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Angel nodded. "His friend was really nice."

"Nice and straight or nice and gay?" EJ wondered.

"Gay," Angel responded. "Why does that matter?"

"Maybe he didn't tell you this Chad person was bisexual because he wants you for himself," EJ shrugged. He stepped away from Angel. "I was right," EJ grinned. "It matches your eyes."

* * *

"Why are we going to The Dock?" Angel asked his nonno. "Is it for the lost Horton?"

Stefano froze.

"Who told you about that?" Stefano demanded harshly.

"Some kids I met today," Angel frowned at his grandfather. He hardly ever raised his voice to Angel.

Most of the time Stefano showered Angel with praise and adoration. The only time he had ever been in trouble with Stefano was when he pestered him about visiting him in Salem.

That's why this visit was so important to Angel. He had wanted to come here for so long and it was finally happening.

"I suppose that is why we're here," Stefano smiled at his little angel. "And to see your father's love."

EJ frowned. He didn't trust his father one bit.

"Leave Samantha alone, Father," EJ warned. "Tonight is hard enough on her as it is."

"Why is that?" Angel mused.

"Because," EJ patted Angel's knee. "Samantha's son is the one who is missing."


	3. Chapter 3

Sami Brady sat outside on a bench near the waterfront. Today was always the worst day of her life. For years she spent every single day mourning her lost son. Eventually, her mother convinced her to set aside one day specifically for this. One day in which she could cry and wail, offer her hope and her love for her missing son.

Not that Sami didn't miss Will every day because she did. Everyone knew she did. But Sami knew her mother was right. She couldn't go on living the way she had, closed off and alone. Running off at the slightest hint of a missing child found in some state or another.

Sami promised Marlena that she would get better and she had. Sure, she took the job at the police station to hear updates if any came in. But for the most part Sami was doing better. She didn't cry as often. She didn't go into Will's bedroom every day anymore. She even had a boyfriend for the first time since her wedding debacle to Franco.

EJ was something new and fresh. He saw Sami for who she was. Someone cracked but not broken. Someone lost hoping to be found. EJ awoke a part of Sami she hadn't felt in years.

It meant so much to her that EJ took a chance on her. She didn't even care he was a DiMera. Despite the pain Stefano caused Sami's mother and father, she had never dealt with the man herself. Besides, EJ was raised outside of Salem.

' _And he has a son,'_ Sami thought _. 'A son.'_

* * *

Angel, Stefano, and EJ walked towards the entrance of The Dock. Angel realized the name was quite apropos. The restaurant was outdoors, on the docks, with strings of Christmas lights strung overhead.

Angel could smell fish and chips. It made his stomach grumble.

EJ spotted Samantha off to the side.

"You go inside," EJ instructed. "I'll be there shortly."

Angel watched his father walk over to a small blonde woman. He knew that must be his father's girlfriend, Samantha. Angel's heart went out to her. Vaguely, Angel wondered how old her missing son would be now.

"Find us a table, Angioletto," Stefano requested. "I must make a call."

Angel huffed at the abandonment but followed directions. He walked past a table with a picture of a small child on it. Angel stopped and stared.

' _William Robert Horton,'_ Angel read.

For a long time, Angel examined the photo. It looked so familiar to Angel. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey," Chad smacked Angel on the back. "Gatecrashing?"

Angel startled.

"Uh, no," Angle licked his lips. He finally turned away from the photo to look at Chad. He wished he hadn't. Chad looked so nice in a blazer and tight trousers.

"My grandfather has reservations," Angel explained.

"Bit of a weird night to come," Chad commented. "Everyone knows what tonight's about."

"He's a bit eccentric," Angel shrugged. "You look nice," Angel said before he could stop himself.

Chad's eyebrows rose.

"Thank you," Chad smiled sincerely. He looked Angel up and down, eyes lingering at the tight stretch of the material across his thighs. "You too."

Angel blushed heavily. He recalled what his father said about Chad potentially being bisexual. He hoped that was true.

Just as Angel was contemplating a tactful way to bring it up, Melanie joined them.

"There you are," Melanie grabbed Chad's arm. "I missed you.

Melanie grabbed Chad around the neck and yanked him into a kiss.

Angel looked away uncomfortably.

* * *

"Samantha," EJ whispered. He delicately placed his hands on her shoulders.

Sami closed her eyes. Her hair floated through the watery breeze.

"I can still remember his smile," Sami stated. Her forehead wrinkled. "It was so wide I always thought he was going to hurt his cheeks."

EJ rubbed her shoulders carefully, listening.

"Everyone says I should give up hope," Sami continued. "But how can I? How can I let him go? I know he's alive. I can feel it."

Sami grabbed a small heart-shaped locket she wore everywhere. Inside was a picture of Will. The last picture she ever took of him.

"I would know if he was dead," Sami insisted. "I would."

"I know you would, Darling," EJ agreed.

"Would you give up?" Sami turned to face EJ. "If it was your s-son that was missing. Would you give up?"

EJ couldn't even imagine it. He wouldn't know what to do if his son were taken from him.

"Never," EJ vowed. "I wouldn't rest until I brought him home."

"Exactly," Sami smiled through her tears. EJ understood her better than anyone ever had.

"Is, is your s-son here?" Sami questioned, wiping away her tears.

"Yes," EJ confirmed. "But if you'd rather meet him some other time we would understand."

"No," Sami shook her head. "No, I'd like to see at least one happy family tonight."

* * *

Angel observed the restaurant full of strangers. For such a small town there certainly were several families.

Angel saw his new friends. Gabi was with a woman and man who must be her siblings. T and Kinsey stood near them. Melanie held Chad in a death grip near an older redheaded woman.

Angel wondered if Chad had any family besides his mother. Or if Chad would ever meet his father.

Angel begged and pleaded for so long to meet his own mother. Eventually he gave up. His father also said no. His grandfather always gave him a secretive smile but shook his head. Angel assumed she must have died and everyone tried to spare him the pain.

' _Maybe I could help Chad find his father,'_ Angel thought. His research into his mother didn't produce any results. Angel knew that was due to his grandfather's influence though.

' _But Nonno would have no interest in Chad,'_ Angel realized. _'I could help him.'_

"Hey," Sonny tapped Angel on the shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Dinner," Angel responded. "If my father and grandfather would ever come back."

"I've got family like that," Sonny nodded. "They're over there actually."

Angel looked in the direction Sonny pointed. He saw a white haired, stern looking man. As well as a nice looking man and woman that must be Sonny's parents.

"Is your family related to the Horton's?" Angel questioned.

"Not exactly," Sonny replied. "My grandfather is close with the missing Horton's great-grandma. So, the whole Kiriakis clan has to be here."

Angel wrinkled his nose at that name. It sounded familiar.

Chad, escaping from Melanie, joined Angel and Sonny.

"Hey, dude," Chad greeted Sonny. "Sorry about that," Chad told Angel. "Girlfriends, you know?"

"Not really," Angel swallowed. "I'm gay."

"Oh," Chad said. After a beat he said, "Boyfriends, you know?"

Angel smiled, eyes on the ground. When he looked up he caught Chad staring at him with a contemplative expression.

* * *

Sami and EJ entered the restaurant. Before EJ could point out his son, Marlena Evans walked over to them.

"Sami," Marlena gave her a small smile. She ignored EJ standing beside her. "It's time, sweetheart."

EJ watched as John Black, Carrie Roberts, and Belle Black all passed out white candles.

Angel took a candle when a man with dark hair offered it to him.

"Um," Angel looked at the candle.

"Here," Chad showed Angel a box of matches. "I'll help you."

Angel smiled briefly even though that wasn't what he meant.

Sonny glanced between the two with a small grin.

EJ looked around for his father but couldn't find him. That couldn't be good.

"Samantha, I need to find my father," EJ whispered to her. "He shouldn't be skulking around the place."

"Everyone," Marlena cleared her throat. "Get your matches ready."

Angel saw his father walk into the space. He attempted to move over to him.

"Hey," Chad bent over to whisper in Angel's ear. "What did you say your last name was?"

"I didn't get the chance," Angel responded. "But it's actually-,"

"Attention," John clapped his hands.

Everyone stopped talking, silence enveloped the restaurant. The Christmas lights turned off.

Sami, tears glistening on her face, held the only lit candle.

"Never give up hope," Sami stated, mostly to herself. "When darkness falls," Sami blew out her candle. "The stars come out."

Everyone lit their candles one by one.

Angel looked around, the glow from the candles warmed his insides. It filled him with hope. He could only imagine what it did to Samantha.

Everyone stayed quiet and reflective until the tea light candles burned down.

Someone grabbed Angel's shoulders, frightening him.

"Come, Angioletto," Stefano guided. "There is someone you must meet."

Angel whispered his goodbyes to Chad and Sonny.

"That was beautiful," EJ murmured to Sami once the lights came back on. "Truly."

"I just wish there was more I could do," Sami sighed. "I keep hoping he'll tumble back into my life. But would I even recognize him?"

"Samantha," Stefano announced loudly.

John and Marlena, standing nearby, hurried over.

"What are you doing here?" John demanded.

"I'm here with my grandson," Stefano explained loftily. "A little family reunion, so to speak."

"What grandson?" Marlena questioned. She put her hand on Sami's arm protectively.

"My son," EJ cleared his throat.

Angel peaked his head around Stefano. He stepped towards his father, sensing the tense situation.

"Samantha," EJ put his hands on Angel's shoulders. "This is my son."

Sami drifted her eyes from the boy's shoes up to his crystal clear blue eyes. Sami inhaled sharply.

Angel took a step backwards into EJ's chest. He didn't understand the power behind Samantha's gaze.

EJ looked between Samantha and Angel in concern. He wondered if it was too soon for Samantha. Today of all days she didn't need to meet his son.

"Oh my god," Sami whispered. Her hands reached out unconsciously and grabbed the boy's face.

"Samantha," EJ worried. "What, what are you doing?"

"It's you," Sami gasped. "I know it's you."

"Sami," Marlena frowned. "What-?"

Sami brushed her thumbs along Angel's skin. Her eyes examined every inch of his face. His perfect, perfect face.

EJ caught sight of his father out of his peripheral vision.

"Dad?" Angel asked.

Stefano smirked in triumph.

EJ stared for a moment longer before seeing a picture of Samantha's child on the table nearby. Normally, Samantha kept the pictures locked in Will's bedroom. EJ had never seen one before.

"Oh, god," EJ whispered. His hands shook against Angel's shoulders.

"Dad?" Angel repeated, uncomfortable.

"What did you do?" EJ glared at his father.

"Baby," Sami whimpered.

"What?" Stefano questioned innocently.

Marlena grasped John's hand, realizing dawning on them both.

"Oh my god," Marlena inhaled. "Is it?"

John shook his head and bared his teeth.

"All this time?" John growled. "All this time we've been looking and you took him! You stole him away from his family, away from his home."

Stefano chuckled.

"I did no such thing," Stefano smiled. "Angel was adopted into our family, legally."

"Adopted?" Angel questioned, horrified. "Dad, what are they talking about?"

"I can't believe this," EJ whispered. "How could, why didn't you tell me?"

Angel ripped his face away from Sami's hands. He rounded on his father.

"What are they saying?" Angel urged. "Dad?"

EJ shook his head, head in his hands.

"All this time," EJ pressed his lips together. "He was just a baby," EJ hurtled at his father.

Angel took a step away.

"Wha-? Why would, how could?" Angel shook his head.

"I didn't know," EJ saw the betrayal on his son's face. "I swear I-,"

Angel bit his lip before turning away. He pushed and shoved as many people as he could, leaving the restaurant as fast as possible.

Sami and EJ both made a move to follow.

John put his hand on EJ's chest and pushed.

"You have some explaining to do," John threatened. "What the hell did you do to that child?"

"I didn't," EJ maintained. "I never, I didn't know."

Sami, for the first time since she saw Will, turned her attention on EJ.

"How could you not know?" Sami voiced. "How?"

"My father said he adopted the boy," EJ hurried to explain.

He had the attention of almost the whole restaurant now.

"He left him with me," EJ insisted. "I-he, we got close. He called me…" EJ trailed off. "I filled out the paperwork to make him mine. I have adoption papers."

"Are we just supposed to believe that?" John shook his head. "That you just happened on that boy. That you just happened to come to this town and fall for Sami!"

"I didn't," EJ repeated. He focused on Sami. "I swear, Samantha. I didn't know."

Sami shook her head before running off as well.

"How could you?" Marlena hissed. "Take that innocent boy and warp him into one of you?"

EJ grit his teeth.

"You don't even know if it's true," EJ argued.

"A DNA test will prove it," Marlena threatened.

"Assuming you can get the boy to agree," Stefano commented. "He's not a minor, you know."

"We'll deal with you," John guaranteed. "One way or another you'll pay for this."

* * *

Angel held his stomach as he wandered through town. He had gotten lost a long time ago.

Everything swirled through his head. Adoption, lost Horton, the candles.

' _My whole life is a lie,'_ Angel realized. _'Everything.'_

Angel looked up and found himself surrounded by trees. He sat down on a fallen log and sighed.

' _What am I going to do? What can I do?'_ Angel closed his eyes.

"Hey," a shoe stepped on the toe of Angel's foot.

Angel opened his eyes and looked up. Chad towered over him.

"Hi," Angel responded glumly.

"I saw what happened," Chad sat next to Angel. "Looked pretty intense."

"Yeah," Angel puffed out a laugh. "Something like that."

"You want to talk about it?" Chad suggested. "You don't have to if you don't want to though."

"What's to talk about?" Angel shook his head. "That my father isn't actually my father? That I was kidnapped? That my mother," Angel's voice shook. "My mother is, that she's…"

Chad stayed quiet. He tried to think of a way to get Angel's mind off of all this. Tried to think of a way to distract him.

"You want to do something bad?" Chad questioned mischievously.

* * *

"Whose is this?" Angel asked, following Chad into a cabin.

"I guess technically it's yours," Chad responded. "It's the Horton family's cabin."

"Oh," Angel looked around the small space. "You'd think the family would want a bigger place."

"Good point," Chad acknowledged. "With how big they are it should be huge."

Angel slumped in a chair.

"I'm sure when you got here today," Chad sat across from Angel. "You didn't think this was going to happen."

"No," Angel shook his head. "I thought I'd meet this aunt I'm supposed to have. Spend a nice, relaxing holiday here."

"Relaxing and Salem don't belong in the same sentence," Chad joked.

"Have you lived here long?" Angel questioned.

"Not really," Chad admitted. "I lived a few towns over but came here a year or two ago."

Chad took a deep breath.

"Actually," Chad continued. "I came around because my ex-girlfriend was here, Mia. I hadn't seen her in a long time and I heard she was in town. Found out she had a baby, my baby."

"You're a father?" Angel asked.

"Was," Chad shook his head. "It was a girl but she died a short while after she was born. Mia didn't handle it well. She left a while ago."

"I'm so sorry," Angel put his hand on Chad's knee.

"I'm getting over it," Chad divulged. "It's hard but each day gets better and better."

Chad bit his lip, holding Angel's eyes.

"It's easier for me," Chad added. "Because I know where my little girl is. But someone like Sami Brady," Chad reached out to grab Angel's hands. "She never had any closure. She didn't know if her son was alive or dead. I can't imagine that, feeling that."

Angel looked away from Chad.

"I thought you were supposed to distract me," Angel pointed out. "Not make me feel worse."

"What would make you feel better?" Chad smiled. "Come on, let me have it."

Angel shrugged.

"My father's always the one to make me feel better," Angel frowned.

"There has to be something else," Chad argued.

Angel glanced at Chad's lips before turning away.

Chad bit his lip, contemplating.

"I did say anything," Chad whispered before moving forward.

Chad carefully cupped the back of Angel's head.

Angel gasped slightly before their lips touched. He pushed forward, melting into the kiss.

Chad pulled away after a few moments. He rested their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry," Angel insisted. "I know you have a girlfriend."

"I offered," Chad reminded Angel. "It's not your fault."

"I know you just did that to make me feel better," Angel continued. "Maybe if you explain she'll understand."

"I liked that a little too much for her to understand," Chad admitted carefully.

"Really?" Angel asked, perking up. "But I thought you were, you know."

"I don't really know," Chad confessed. "I just, I've only been with girls, yeah. But I've been attracted to the person more so than the gender."

"Oh," Angel replied. "I just like guys."

"That's cool," Chad smiled.

Angel nodded and yawned.

"Tired?" Chad asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Angel nodded. "I had a long day."

"Come on," Chad grabbed Angel's hand. He pulled him towards the bed. "Why don't we lie down?"

* * *

EJ searched everywhere he could think. He couldn't find his son anywhere.

' _There are only so many places he could be,'_ EJ thought. _'I have to fix this. I have to explain.'_

"Can't find him?" Sami asked, stepping in front of EJ.

"Samantha," EJ stated.

"My son," Sami added, ignoring EJ.

"My son," EJ defended.

"No," Sami shouted. "No, he's mine. I know he is."

Sami began pacing.

"I waited 16 years," Sami ranted. "And, and now you don't even know where he is."

"Samantha, I swear to you," EJ promised. "I never knew Angel was yours."

"Will!" Sami screamed. "His name is Will!"

EJ sighed.

"He's always been my angel," EJ explained. "From the time he was a toddler. He ran into my room, afraid of a thunderstorm."

Sami closed her eyes.

"He woke me up," EJ explained. "Put his nose against my neck," EJ choked up. "Called me Daddy. He was mine from that moment, my son. I raised him. I took him to school. I was there for him. He's my son."

EJ caught Sami when her knees buckled.

"My baby," Sami cried.

EJ held Samantha close.

"Our baby," EJ amended.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel walked into the mansion the next afternoon. He spent the night in Chad's arms. Angel didn't know what was going to happen with Chad. He figured they would remain friends either way.

Angel closed the door behind him. He didn't know what to expect today. What would he say to his father, his grandfather?

Chad had whispered to him the night before all Stefano DiMera's rumored transgressions. All the pain and horror he had caused the town. Angel couldn't reconcile his loving Nonno with the monster described to him.

Heading for the stairs, Angel paused with his hand on the banister. There were voices coming from down the hall.

As quietly as he could, Angel walked down the hall. Pausing outside his grandfather's office, Angel listened.

* * *

"How could you keep this from me?" EJ shouted. "He is my son!"

"What was I to say?" Stefano dismissed. "That I plucked him from obscurity? I told you in the beginning he would only be your problem until the right moment. You were the one who decided he had to be your child."

EJ glared at Stefano.

"What was I to do?" EJ asked. "You left him with me. You didn't even tell me his name. When you finally came back, he thought I was his father."

"You did nothing to dissuade him," Stefano argued. "You wanted him. I was content to let you have your little family, to play house. My plans were disrupted but I adapted."

"What could you possibly have planned to do with my son?" EJ hissed.

"You changed enough of my plans," Stefano readjusted in his seat. "But I will get my revenge."

"Not with my son, you won't," EJ promised. He pointed his finger in Stefano's face. "Stay the hell away from Angel."

"The damage has already been done," Stefano smiled grimly.

"Oh," Stefano called as EJ walked away. "I would tell your son to stay away from Chad Woods. Things are complicated enough."

EJ slammed the door open. He sighed in relief when he saw his son standing outside the door.

EJ took two large steps and wrapped Angel up in his arms.

Angel hugged back automatically.

"Dad," Angel whispered. He heard everything his father said. He heard the indignation, the anger in his father's words.

"I would never hurt you," EJ promised. "Ever."

"I know," Angel admitted. "Nonno did."

"He did," EJ agreed. "I should have known though."

Angel led his father down the hall, away from his grandfather.

"I don't know why I thought he brought you out of the goodness of his heart," EJ sighed.

"You loved me," Angel caught his father's eyes. "You didn't want there to be anything wrong."

EJ and Angel walked up the stairs. EJ pushed open the door to Angel's room.

Angel gave the rom a cursory glance. It looked like every other room in his grandfather's mansion, ornate and unnecessary.

' _Is he my grandfather?'_ Angel thought. _'Or am I just a means to an end?'_

Angel sat on the edge of the large bed. He fiddled with a fingernail, pulling nervously. EJ cautiously slumped next to him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Angel asked. "Why didn't you tell me I wasn't yours?"

"You are mine," EJ argued. "You're my son. Maybe not biologically but it's true."

"You never told me," Angel shook his head. "Every time I asked about my mom you never said anything. You let me think she was dead."

"I know," EJ rubbed his lips together. "I-I never thought it would matter. Father told me your parents died in an accident. That they couldn't find any next of kin. That he brought you home.

"I should have known," EJ repeated.

"So, so he took me and you decided to keep me?" Angel attempted to understand.

"You won't remember, you were so small," EJ explained. "But I didn't like you at first. I was 17. I didn't want a child around."

Angel's face fell.

"You'd hide from me when I would come home from school," EJ recalled. "But we got closer. One night you called me Daddy," EJ smiled. "I couldn't go back after that."

Angel looked at his father's face, desperate to understand.

"The next time Father came," EJ continued. "He heard you calling me Daddy. He saw the way I treated you. I asked him to make it official. He drew the papers up, adoption papers. I guess they don't mean anything now," EJ snorted.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Angel shook his head. "I would have understood."

"The first time you asked me," EJ confessed. "I couldn't handle your eyes."

Angel nodded. Throughout his whole life, all Angel had to do was bat his lashes and his father would cave.

"You kept asking me where your mommy was," EJ said. "I knew I wouldn't be able to tell you the truth. How could I tell you that your parents were dead? That no other family wanted you? I couldn't."

"I would have understood," Angel insisted stubbornly.

"Maybe," EJ agreed. "The longer I put it off the harder it would be. Eventually I realized I could never tell you. It was too late, too much time had passed."

"Is that why I wasn't allowed to be in Salem?" Angel wondered. "Because Nonno thought someone would recognize me?"

"I believe so," EJ nodded. "He always told me it was to keep you safe. I knew so many things that had happened here. I never doubted him."

"Is it true?" Angel asked. "All the horrible things Nonno did?"

EJ set his jaw and nodded.

"Oh," Angel replied, disappointed.

He tried to reconcile the kindly grandfather he knew with the monster from the stories. How could the same man that would run his fingers through Angel's hair and call him his angel do anything so horrible?

"Is that what you do?" Angel questioned. "Are you, are you like him?"

EJ thought long and hard.

"I'm not the man you thought I was," EJ declared.

"Why?" Angel pleaded.

"I've sheltered you from the truth," EJ stated. "I never wanted you to know what kind of family we are. The legacy your grandfather has built.

"When you were 6," EJ remembered. "Father came to visit us. He decided we needed to go hunting. You didn't understand what that was, what it meant. The second you saw the animal you burst into tears. It took hours to calm you down. I knew you couldn't handle the things we do, Father and I."

"I can handle things," Angel maintained. "I'm not fragile."

"I want you to be!" EJ loudly insisted. "I don't want my son involved in what I do!"

Angel jumped, startled at the sudden change in volume.

"I want you to do whatever you want," EJ said at a normal volume. "I want you to pave your own way. I don't want you caught up in this life, ever. I love you too much for that."

"I love you too," Angel responded. "I always have."

EJ pulled Angel into a tight hug. Angel closed his eyes, resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"The police want you to take a DNA test," EJ revealed.

"What if I say no?" Angel pressed. "Can they make me?"

"I won't let them do anything you don't want," EJ promised. "Speaking of that," EJ added. "I know Samantha wants to meet you, officially meet you."

"I don't know," Angel said. "What if, what if I'm not what she expected?"

"You are," EJ guaranteed. "Trust me."

* * *

"Hi," Sami opened the door to her apartment. She clutched the doorknob in her hand.

"Samantha, Darling," EJ greeted with a kiss to the cheek. "This is, um, well, our son."

Angel cautiously walked into Sami's apartment. He didn't know what to do now, how to act.

This was his mother. _His mother_.

Sami stared at the boy, eyes watering. After all these years, her son was finally home.

"Um, can I get you anything?" Sami nervously asked.

"I'll fetch us some tea and crisps," EJ announced. He squeezed Angel's shoulder. "You two can get acquainted."

Sami and Angel sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

Unable to stand it, Sami had to say something.

"I-I kept your room," Sami revealed. "If you want to see."

Angel nodded and followed.

The bedroom door had blue letters spelling out the name Will.

Angel brushed his fingers over one of the L's before opening the door.

It looked just the way a toddler's bedroom should be. A small bed with a guard rail sat in one corne. There was a small chest of drawers and a rocking chair in the other corner. A big toy box overflowed with toy dinosaurs, cars, and stuffed animals.

The closet doors stood ajar. Small little outfits hung in a perfect row. There was a small bookcase filled with both books as well as photo albums.

Sami moved to the bed. She picked up a small toy and held it to her chest.

"This was your favorite," Sami explained. "You took it everywhere with you. It," Sami's voice broke. "It was the only thing left at the accident."

Angel didn't know what to do, what to say.

"I searched every day for years," tears trickled down Sami's face. "I'd sleep in your bed, holding your pillow. All I wanted was you.

"I even," Sami abruptly stood up. She shoved the closet doors further open. "Every year on your birthday I would get you a present."

Angel looked to see 16 perfectly wrapped packages on the upper shelves.

"I didn't know what you'd want," Sami admitted. "But I'd go to the store and, and pick out what was popular. I didn't tell anyone I did that. They already think I'm crazy enough. But I couldn't let you go."

Sami put her face in her hands.

"I couldn't let you go," Sami sobbed.

Angel stepped towards her. He gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder.

Sami threw her arms around him, squeezing as hard as she could.

"My baby," Sami wept.

Angel awkwardly pat her on the back.

Sami pulled away to look at his face.

"God," Sami cried. "You're so big, so beautiful. You're perfect."

"Thank you," Angel politely replied.

"God," Sami half-sobbed, half-chuckled. "Even your accent is beautiful."

Angel held his mother close as she cried.

' _She waited 16 years for me,'_ Angel realized. _'She never gave up on me, never moved on.'_

* * *

"You always put things up your nose," Sami laughed. "Mostly your finger."

EJ guffawed while Angel covered his face.

Angel sat in the middle of Sami and EJ on the couch. He had one of the photo albums in his lap. Sami explained each photo to them.

"I know that struggle," EJ acknowledged. "I always had to pull his finger out of there."

"I was not that bad," Angel argued.

"Maybe next time," Sami requested. "You can show me the pictures you have?"

"Of course," EJ agreed.

"I would love to see you through the ages," Sami admitted.

"He was adorable," EJ divulged. "I might be biased though."

Sami noticed the way EJ looked at the boy. The proud gleam in his eyes, the easy way the two interacted.

Angel's phone beeped. He glanced at the screen and smiled.

"I know that look," EJ rolled his eyes. "You've been in this town less than a day. How can you possibly have found someone?"

"A girl?" Sami questioned.

"A boy, actually," Angel replied as he typed into his phone. "Is that okay?" Angel glanced at Sami.

"Oh," Sami blinked several times.

Sami had never considered her long lost son would be gay.

"I, um, as long as you're happy," Sami answered with a weak smile. That would take some getting used to.

"Are you talking to that Chad character?" EJ wondered. "Father said for you to stay away from him."

"Am I supposed to listen to him now?" Angel sighed. "Because I don't think he has that right anymore."

"I'll have to look into it," EJ agreed.

"Is it alright if I go meet him?" Angel asked.

"Sure," EJ responded. "Just, stay away from your grandfather for now. Come back here and we'll stay at my apartment."

"Alright," Angel nodded. He turned to face Sami. "Is it alright if I see you later on?"

"Of course," Sami smiled. She reached out to cup his cheek. She still couldn't get over how perfect he was.

* * *

"How did it go?" Chad asked. He pushed a mug of tea in front of Angel.

The two sat at a small table at Common Grounds.

"Relatively well," Angel admitted. "I talked with my father…and my mother."

"Good," Chad nodded. "I'm glad."

"Things are odd," Angel added. "But it might not be too bad. It's going to take time getting used to being adopted."

"It could be worse," Chad pointed out. "At least you have a father that loves you. And everyone around town knows how much Sami cares."

"Yeah?" Angel smiled.

"Yeah," Chad leaned forward and put his hand on Angel's. "You're pretty great too."

"Thanks," Angel's cheeks reddened.

"We should go out and do something fun," Chad suggested.

Angel wanted to agree but his conscience compelled him to ask.

"Shouldn't you be with you girlfriend?" Angel wondered.

"Maybe," Chad stood up. "But I'd rather be with you."

* * *

"3, 2, 1," Chad counted down.

Angel threw back his shot and winced.

"That's awful," Angel complained. He shook his head and shuddered.

"That's the point," Chad clapped Angel on the back. "Now, let's go dance."

Chad grabbed Angel's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Angel kept a respectable distance between himself and Chad. Sure, Angel might have a crush. And maybe Chad said things that filled Angel's chest with butterflies but he still had a girlfriend. One kiss was bad enough. Angel didn't need to get a reputation.

Angel closed his eyes, throwing his head back. He was surprised when he felt two arms wrap around him. Assuming it was Chad, Angel leaned back.

One hand gripped Angel's hip, the other slid dangerously close to his groin. Uncomfortable, Angel snapped his eyes open.

It wasn't Chad.

"Dude," Chad yelled over the noise of the music and the crowd. He pushed the other guy off of Angel.

Angel let Chad pull him in close.

"Uh, thanks," Angel shouted. "But I could have handled that."

"I know," Chad agreed without another word.

Chad placed his hands on Angel's hips and continued to dance.

* * *

Angel stumbled towards the security gate outside the DiMera mansion. He attempted to go to his father's apartment but he couldn't remember where it was.

"Hi," Angel greeted the guard. "Um, can you let me in?"

The guard buzzed Angel inside without a sound. He watched Angel DiMera and a tall young man stagger up the front path.

The guard lifted his walkie-talkie, "He's here."

Angel yanked the heavy front door open and slammed it shut.

"We have to be shh," Angel attempted to whisper.

"Should I go in or should I go home?" Chad asked. He was slightly buzzed as compared to Angel.

"You should be with me," Angel grinned brightly. He held both of Chad's hands, pulling him towards the stairs.

"Oh, should I?" Chad chuckled.

"Mmm hmm," Angel nodded until he felt dizzy. "I'll make it worth your while."

"I don't think you know what you're saying," Chad shook his head.

"I do," Angel stepped backwards up a few steps until he was eye-level with Chad.

"Are you sure about that?" Chad laughed.

Angel leaned forward and grabbed Chad's shirt, yanking him into a kiss.

Chad knew he should step away. Angel was drunk and probably vulnerable. He was still dating Melanie. There were several reasons Chad needed to stop.

He didn't.

Angel ran his hands through Chad's dark hair, pulling. Chad bit down on Angel's lip before shoving his tongue in his mouth.

"Hem hem," someone cleared their voice behind them.

Chad took a step away from Angel. He kept his hand on Angel's hip, afraid he would topple over.

"Angioletto," Stefano shook his head.

"D-don't call me that," Angel warned. "You, you lied to me!"

"Unfortunately, yes," Stefano admitted. "Your father growing so attached changed my plans. But I believe this will work even better."

"What are you talking about?" Chad demanded.

"Oh, Chad," Stefano sighed deeply. "I wish you were not here to see this."

Unbeknownst to Angel and Chad, Rolf silently walked down the steps behind them. He had a syringe in his hand.

"I do love you," Stefano acknowledged. "Il mi angioletto."

Rolf raised the syringe and shoved it in the side of Angel's neck.

At the same time several guards entered the room. Two separated Chad from Angel, wrestling him towards the door. Another two lifted a sedated Angel and rushed down a hallway.

Chad struggled, fighting off the men.

"Stop it," Chad shouted. "Angel! Angel!"

"I suggest you get out of here," one guard shoved a gun in Chad's face. "Get out."


	5. Chapter 5

' _Fuck, fuck,'_ Chad rushed through town _. 'Where the hell does Sami live? Where does his father live?'_

Taking a chance, Chad ran towards a street lined with condos and apartments. One of them had to be the right one.

* * *

Stefano and Rolf stood over a prone Angel.

"Reminds me of when he was a baby," Rolf commented.

Stefano said nothing. He had a soft expression on his face.

"I thought you had abandoned your plan, Sir," Rolf continued. "16 years and not a single sign you wanted to go ahead."

"I have been busy," Stefano defended.

"Perhaps you fell too hard for the boy," Rolf offered sympathetically.

Stefano cleared his face.

"Do it," Stefano ordered.

Stefano took one last look at Angel before walking away.

* * *

Chad banged on the door to EJ's apartment. He had never spoken to the man before. EJ came into Common Grounds every now and again but that was it.

Thankfully, Chad came across a helpful neighbor that directed Chad in EJ's direction.

"Hello?" Chad screamed. His fist pounded on the door. "Come on!"

EJ and Sami both frowned from inside Sami's apartment.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" EJ wondered. He pushed off the sofa and headed for the door.

"Hurry up!" Chad screamed.

"What the hell is your problem?" EJ ripped open the door and stepped into the hallway.

Chad turned around.

"EJ!?" Chad shouted.

"What?" EJ grunted in annoyance.

"It's Angel," Chad explained. "We, we were, he kissed me and we-,"

"What about my son?" EJ demanded.

Chad made a stabbing motion towards his neck.

"Some, some creepy dude in a lab coat stabbed him in the neck," Chad stated. "Guards rushed us and carried him off."

Sami gasped, hands over her mouth.

EJ grabbed Chad's shoulders in a tight grip.

"How long ago?" EJ questioned, voice low.

"About a half hour," Chad answered.

EJ growled before running off. Chad and Sami quickly followed.

* * *

Angel opened his eyes and sat up, back ramrod straight.

"There's my little patient," Rolf smiled. "You're up sooner than expected."

Angel blinked slowly, not responding.

Stefano walked inside.

"Is it done?" Stefano asked, barely sparing Angel a glance.

"Everything went according to plan," Rolf confirmed. "He's ready."

"Follow me," Stefano barked towards the bed.

Angel stood up and robotically followed.

* * *

"You can't come inside," one guard shouted at EJ.

"You want to stop me?" EJ yelled. "Go ahead and try."

Chad shot a menacing look over his shoulder at the man.

EJ slammed open the door.

"Where the hell is my son?" EJ shouted.

"They took him that way," Chad pointed down a hallway.

EJ headed for the hall when Stefano, Rolf, and Angel appeared.

"Aw, my progenies, together at last," Stefano grinned.

"Angel, get over here," EJ ordered. He pointed to the spot next to him.

Angel didn't react, didn't respond.

"What's wrong with him?" Sami put her hand on EJ's arm.

EJ examined Angel's blank stare, his expressionless face.

"What did you do?" EJ hissed at Stefano.

"I told you when I brought him to England," Stefano replied. "He would only be there for a short time. You're the one who got attached."

"What did you do?" EJ repeated.

"Exactly what I bought him to do," Stefano declared.

"Bought him?" Sami's mouth fell open. "Bought him?!"

"Did you think I just happened upon an accident?" Stefano asked. "His life could have been much worse if it wasn't for me."

EJ had heard enough.

"Get out of my way," EJ warned.

"Is that what we've come to?" Stefano shook his head. "After everything?"

"You do not mess with my son," EJ stated firmly. "Now, get out of my way."

Stefano refused to move. He stood there with a smirk on his face.

EJ made a motion to shove Stefano aside. Only he never got the chance.

Angel, quick to act, reached out and pushed his father back.

EJ, stumbling, looked at Angel, stunned.

"What are you doing?" EJ asked.

Angel said nothing. He stood in front of Stefano, arms crossed.

EJ took another step closer. Angel pushed him back once again.

"Angel?" EJ questioned.

"What's wrong with him?" Chad wondered. "He looks, he doesn't look right."

"I don't know," EJ frowned.

"Angel?" EJ tried one more time.

"You can't reach him now," Rolf said. He felt a bit of regret.

EJ looked into his son's eyes and didn't recognize him.

"What did you do?" EJ whispered, dread taking over him.

Stefano placed his hand on the back of Angel's head.

"It's over, son," Stefano declared. "It's time that you leave."

"No," Sami declared. She crossed her arms. "I just got my son back. Like hell I'm letting you take him again."

"Yeah," Chad agreed. "We're not going anywhere."

"In that case," Stefano sighed. "Get rid of them," Stefano ordered Angel.

Stefano and Rolf walked away.

Angel followed without question. With a rush of strength Angel didn't know he had, he charged forward.

EJ pushed Samantha out of the way. He didn't understand what was happening. How his son could change so easily.

"Stop this," EJ hissed. He ducked at the swings his son threw at him.

Angel didn't respond or give any indication he heard him. He jabbed and punched every place he could reach.

EJ moved out of the way. He couldn't find it in him to fight back. He couldn't hurt his own son.

"Do something," Sami urged Chad. "Help him!"

"Which one?" Chad asked before jumping in.

Chad threw his arms around Angel's waist and yanked him away from EJ.

Angel fought the entire time. He elbowed Chad in the sternum and kicked at his legs.

They both fell to the ground in a heap of thrashing limbs.

"Don't hurt him," Sami cried.

"I'm trying," Chad wrestled Angel onto the ground.

EJ assisted Chad. They each held down one half of Angel.

Angel growled and hissed. He fought the two off, completely unconcerned for his own safety.

"Stop it," EJ held down Angel's shoulders. "Snap out of it."

EJ caught Angel's eyes. Recognition flashed across the blue eyes before disappearing.

EJ lessened his grip.

Angel seized the moment and smashed EJ in the face. A sharp crunch permeated the air.

EJ howled in pain, nose broken.

Angel used the moment to kick out at Chad's ribs and escape his hold. He grabbed a nearby fire poker and swung it around defensively.

"Woah," Chad held up his hands, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

Sami put her hand on EJ's back.

"Are you alright?" Sami questioned.

"I'm fine," EJ dismissed. "Angel, we have to get to him."

"Hey," Chad attempted to smile. "I know we just met but you know me. Remember? I told you how I lost my mom. You told me you never knew yours."

Angel jabbed the poker out again.

"You taught me how to make tea," Chad tried again. "I took you to the Horton cabin."

"You did what?" EJ growled.

"We danced tonight," Chad continued, moving closer. "You kissed me."

The fire poker drooped slightly.

"I kissed you back," Chad admitted.

Angel's eyebrows scrunched together for a second.

"I know this isn't you," Chad finished.

"It isn't," EJ pinched his nose to stem the blood. "You cry during Disney movies. You still sleep in my bed during thunderstorms. You'd never hurt anyone."

While EJ spoke, Sami grabbed a heavy vase. She slinked behind her son.

Angel shook his head.

"This isn't you," Sami agreed. "You're my precious baby. And I am not letting anything happen to you again, Will."

Angel's eyes opened widely, reacting to the name.

Without any warning, Sami lifted the vase and smashed it into Angel's head. He fell to his knees before dropping to his stomach, passed out.

"Samantha," EJ gasped, horrified.

Sami, face deadly serious, dropped the vase.

"I told you," Sami repeated. "I'm not letting anything hurt him, even himself."

* * *

"EJ?" Lexie questioned. "What? Is that your son?"

EJ carried Angel into the hospital. He placed him on a gurney and begged his sister.

"You have to fix him," EJ pleaded. "Father did something to him. Please!"

Lexie glanced at the tall boy and Sami Brady that joined her brother.

"What happened?" Lexie pulled out a flashlight and looked in the boy's eyes.

"I don't know," EJ shook his head. He looked to Chad for help.

"He got injected with something," Chad explained. "He was gone for less than an hour and he was completely different."

"Different how?" Lexie asked.

"He didn't recognize us, followed Father's orders," EJ shook his head. "He tried to hurt us."

"Okay," Lexie focused. "Anything else?"

"Stefano touched the back of his head," Sami revealed.

EJ frowned momentarily, something niggling at his memory.

"When I first met him," EJ recalled. "Angel was in an accident. He had to have brain surgery to repair the damage."

"Right," Lexie nodded. "CAT scan first."

* * *

"Do you think I seriously hurt him?" Sami asked. She paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room.

"You did what you had to," EJ promised her. He still had dried blood all over his face and shirt. "What I should have done."

"I'm not as close to him," Sami said. "I-I could hurt him when you couldn't."

"You'll get to know him," EJ promised. "He begged me for so long for information on his mother. He wants to know you."

"I want to know him so bad," Sami closed her eyes. "I can't lose him now that I'm so close."

Chad awkwardly looked away.

Chad didn't know why he was still there. He just met Angel. Sure, he just witnessed a horrible incident but that didn't explain it.

Chad couldn't walk away.

"Chad?" a voice startled him.

Chad stood up and turned around. His stomach dropped.

"Melanie," Chad said. "Hi."

"Hi?" Melanie questioned with a strange look. "What are you doing here?"

"It's um, I was with Angel and there was an accident," Chad weakly replied.

"With Angel?" Melanie held her clipboard to her chest, wrinkling her nurses uniform. "You told me you had to work."

"I was working," Chad nodded. "Then, um, he came in and we went out."

"Went out?" Melanie frowned. "Went out where?"

"The um, well, I snuck him into a club," Chad admitted.

"What club?" Melanie pressed.

"We were only there for a while," Chad evaded. "Then something happened."

A code sounded over the intercom.

"I need to go," Melanie said. "This conversation isn't over."

"That your girlfriend?" Sami asked bluntly.

"Yeah," Chad put his hands in his pockets.

"Yet you kissed my son?" Sami lifted one eyebrow, arms crossed.

EJ observed Samantha. The fiery passion she buried deep down was rearing its head. Despite the situation, EJ smiled.

* * *

"EJ," Lexie said calmly.

EJ and Sami stood up, hands clasped. Chad moved in closer as well.

"We found something in his CAT scan," Lexie admitted. She took a deep breath. "We need to operate."

"Oh god," Sami gasped.

EJ's face paled.

"I know I can do this," Lexie promised. "I'm bringing in our best surgeons."

Chad fell into his seat, silent.

* * *

Lexie stood to the side, waiting until the piece of Angel's skull and bone was removed. This wasn't how she planned to meet her nephew.

With a keen eye, Lexie immediately noted the foreign object implanted in Angel's brain. Scalpel steady, Lexie quickly and efficiently removed it.

* * *

EJ held his son's limp hand. Everything Lexie explained ran through his head.

Successful surgery, implant removed, little chance of complications.

EJ understood the terms but it wasn't good enough. As a father, EJ needed more. He needed to see his son, feel him. Look into those big, wide eyes.

"EJ," Sami blearily said from the chair opposite him. She fell asleep sometime the night before. "Have you gotten any rest?"

"I can't sleep," EJ replied. "Not until I know he'll be okay."

"He wouldn't want you exhausting yourself," Sami insisted.

"I could have prevented this," EJ shook his head. "I should have known better."

"You didn't know he would do this," Sami argued. "You couldn't have known."

"I needed to put it together," EJ shook his head. "I let myself get settled, comfortable. I should have known Father would never let anything happen that easy."

* * *

Chad wandered through town, hands stuffed in his pockets. After finding out the news Angel would be okay, he ran into Melanie. She didn't take too kindly to his visiting a gay club. She definitely didn't appreciate him making out with Angel on the staircase.

Chad thought it better to keep the night in the Horton cabin a secret.

Chad didn't know what had happened. He barely knew Angel. He didn't know how things got so out of control. But he wanted to see where things went.

Looking up, Chad realized he wandered to the DiMera mansion. The place was swarming with police officers.

Taking a chance, Chad walked inside.

* * *

"Ah, Chad Woods," Abe nodded in greeting. "We heard you were here for the incident."

"I was," Chad acknowledged.

Chad explained everything from his end. The needle, the way Angel behaved.

"Thank you," Abe said. "This will get us closer to bringing this bastard down."

"Can I go get some of Angel's things?" Chad asked on a whim.

"Of course," Abe clapped Chad's back. "Take whatever he needs."

Chad headed towards the stairs when he saw Stefano being escorted out.

Stefano had handcuffs around him. A whole team of officers surrounded him.

Chad was reminded of something Stefano said earlier that night. He saw EJ and Chad and called them his progenies.

Stefano smiled when he saw Chad.

"My youngest," Stefano declared. "Do give your nephew my regards."

Chad watched Stefano walk away, eyes wide.

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Angel opened his heavy eyes. His head throbbed and he heard a strange sound. All Angel could think of was his father.

Angel whimpered in pain.

EJ squeezed his son's hand. He hadn't slept in days. He had been waiting for this moment.

"Angel," EJ moved forward.

Angel's lips twitched upward when he saw his father.

"There's my boy," EJ sighed in relief. "You gave me quite a scare."

Angel's forehead wrinkled.

"Your nose," Angel whispered, voice croaky.

"I'm fine," EJ insisted. "You're the one I'm worried about."

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"What do you remember?" EJ countered.

"I-I was kissing Chad," Angel bit his lip. "After that it's a blank."

EJ wasn't looking forward to explaining this to Angel. How could he tell him his grandfather put something in his brain?

The door opened, saving EJ for the time being.

"Hey," Sami said. "I got you a coffee. I still think you should rest. He isn't going to want you to…"

"Mom," Angel whispered.

Sami dropped the coffees and rushed for the bed.

* * *

Angel looked at himself in the hospital bathroom mirror. He ran his fingertips gently over bandage on his head. All his hair had been shaved off.

Angel turned away from the mirror in distaste. He ambled back towards his hospital bed.

After hours of complaining and pestering, Angel sent his father home to shower and rest. His mother went with him.

' _My mother,'_ Angel thought. _'I have a mother.'_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Hey," Chad opened the door gently. He had a bag in his hands. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah," Angel answered. He bashfully ducked his head. He hoped he looked halfway decent for just getting out of brain surgery.

"How's the head?" Chad wondered. He sat down in EJ's vacated chair.

"It's alright," Angel shrugged. "Hurts but the doctors said it would."

"What, um, what did they find?" Chad asked.

Angel pointed to his chart hanging off the door. Inside was a picture of the implant.

"Wow," Chad shook his head. "That was in your head for 16 years?"

Angel nodded.

"They, um, they said I'm going to need to come back regularly to make sure there isn't any lasting damage," Angel explained.

"Right, makes sense," Chad nodded. He lifted up the bag. "I brought you some stuff from the mansion."

"Oh," Angel smiled. "Thanks."

The two looked at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Angel confessed. "My dad told me what I did, tried to do. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"It wasn't you," Chad shook his head. "I'm fine."

"I also need to apologize for before that," Angel swallowed. "For kissing you."

"I kissed you back," Chad insisted. "I wanted to kiss you."

"But you have a girlfriend," Angel pointed out.

"Not anymore," Chad offered Angel a small smile.

"Oh," Angel responded. "I'm, I'm so sorry if I had anything, I swear I didn't-"

"It's not your fault," Chad offered. "It's mine. I knew what I was doing and Mel didn't deserve that. It sucks but I'll get over it."

"Right," Angel nodded.

"I'm hoping in the meantime," Chad put his hand on Angel's hand. "That we can keep getting to know each other."

"I'd like that," Angel smiled.

"Good," Chad smiled back. "Because I would be around anyway."

"What do you mean?" Angel wondered, head tilted.

"I found out who my father is," Chad admitted.

"Really?" Angel asked, excited. "Who is it?"

"Um," Chad looked down at their clasped hands. "It's Stefano."

Angel pulled his hand away quickly.

"No, no, don't," Chad grabbed Angel's hand again. "It's okay. You're adopted, remember?"

Angel's heart rate decreased. He had forgotten.

"Right," Angel laughed. "Right."

"It's kind of funny," Chad realized. "You found a new family and so did I."

"Yeah," Angel chuckled. "Life's funny that way."

THE END

* * *

Author's note:

This had been stuck in my head for ages. It took an interesting turn but hopefully it was enjoyable. It was extremely hard typing Angel instead of Will by the way. So, if I made a mistake please let me know where.

Please let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
